BellaLovella
by twificsessed
Summary: Bella and Edward story


BPOV

Ting-ting-ting-ting!

Hmmm?

Ting-ting-ting-ting!

-Ok, ok I'm up, Jeez!

I said while turning off the alarm, I went to get ready.

When I was finally ready to go, I took a look at the mirror and checked myself before going out to the street. I started to make my way down the street, it was very cold, but I didn't care, I loved to walk in the morning no matter how cold or hot the day was. I reached the train station and realized it was early, so there was not many people in the station. I was looking around waiting when something or I must say someone caught my eye, it was…he was gorgeous, he had a white button down shirt with a black long coat, black pants and black shoes, big foot I might add and you know what they say about men having big foot… his bronze hair looked like sex hair, his pale skin, his long fingers, his arms, his jaw, his lips and his eyes, the most beautiful shade of green, they were emerald, clear and in that moment I was insanely in love with that man, well not exactly in love but you know what I mean, he was Hot!.

Oh wait… did I say that?

Man I was losing it; I wasn't like that, at all.

Get a hold of yourself!

I don't know what happened but the rest of the world disappeared, it was only him and his gloriousness. I was ogling him from head to toe, when I landed on his eyes, he was looking directly at me, in the eyes! In that moment I was drowning in those emerald, deep and beautiful eyes, he smiled and my legs went weak, I swear I was getting wet.

Wow if he can do that to you with just smiling; imagine what he could do with…

Not helping at all conscious

Sorry

Ugh…now I was talking with myself, nice

And then…the train arrived and I was freed from his gaze. I got in the train, the gate was empty, it was the last one. I looked at my watch and was kinda shocked, it was 3:30 a.m.!, so I decided to chill out a little and I closed my eyes, moments later the train came to an abrupt stop and I opened my eyes just to find the lights out, and let me tell you, we were in winter so it was very dark, you couldn't see almost anything and it was freaking cold. I was thinking what to do and why the train had stopped when I heard the door of the gate opening, I immediately turned to see who it was, but I could see nothing…

Maybe is the driver

Nah, don't think so…hmm what if it's the hot guy?

Hmm that'd be very nice

-Hello?

Said a strong, beautiful and musical voice

-Is someone here?

The beautiful voice asked again, I was kind of afraid, what if it was a serial killer?

Oh yeah, that'd be interesting, at least it would be a man

-Oh, shut up!

I said and when I realized I said that out loud I turned red

-excuse me? Who's there?

-sorry, it was not meant to be heard

He chuckled and I loved the sound

-It´s okay, hmm, so are you alright?

-yeah, just a little cold, uh, do you know why the train stopped?

-no sorry don't know, but if you want you can take my coat

-oh, don't worry it's not necessary, you can get cold

-no, I insist, take it, I'll be fine

He said, but I didn't want him to get cold because of me, so what was the best option left?

-then we should share? Cuz I don't wanna feel guilty

-uh, yeah sure but, where are you? Can you stand up so I can see you? Or your shape anyway

-oh, right, er, wait

I said while getting up, man I was freaking cold, just to me it would appear to be a good thing to use shorts and a tank top to go to run in winter

-can you see me? Or my silhouette or whatever?

-I think so, umm, this is your arm, right?

He said and then touched me, when his skin came in contact with mine, I felt sparkles, like a current electricity in that spot, I think he felt it too Cuz he freed me immediately

-did you feel that?

He asked sounding stunned

-yeah I felt it…weird

I said, then I don't know from where but my courage built up in a second and I was not my old self anymore

So Flirty Bella is emerging…cool

Don't make me back up!

Ok, ok geez to be flirty you have such a mood

Say what?

Nothing, go and flirt, what are you waiting for?

-so, who are you Mister?

I asked while he put his coat over us, now we were in the seats trying to warm up.

-oh, I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself before, I'm Edward Cullen, and you?

-I'm Bella Swan, nice to meet you

I said smiling and looking at where his face should be…and he was tall…good

-Well Miss Swan nice to meet you too

-aw come on, just Bella, ok?

-Ok then Bella, what are you doing so early in this train?

-I was going for a walk, you know to clean my head, but now I see it was kind of a bad idea with this weather

-yeah, um, don't get me wrong but…aren't you wearing a jacket?

-Nope, I was supposed to be walking remember?

-hmm now I got why you were so cold

-Uh-hu, so…

-so…?

-how old are ya Edward?

-22, you?

-20, what do you do for a living?

-I'm a doctor; I work at the Sidres Hospital and I love to play the piano, how about you?

-I'm a writer, I write small articles for Chilcks magazine and I'm working on a book right now

-wow that's cool, I really like to read, I would like to read your book some time

-luckily you will, now, are you married?

He chuckled and I wanted to launch myself at him

Girl, you haven't even seen his face for crying out loud

Yeah, but for all I know he can be the hot man I saw in the platform, remember?

Yeah but for all you know it could be a killer

Yeah but a sexy one and with a coat like the hot man

Ugh! I have to stop talking to myself like that, it was depressing

-Nah, no wife, you?

-No wife and no husband, any Children?

-Nope none, you?

-same here, hmm, let me see, current status?

-Single, there?

-single too, aw let me guess, you live with your parents?

He laughed

-No, I live on my own, so I guess you do?

-No way man, that'd be masochist

-you're right…

We kept silent, but I wasn't for the silent thing so I took the initial, I snuggled in his side, and thought about something

-so do you think we have seen each other?

-hmm, I don't know

-well let's see, where were you waiting the train? I mean in what part of the platform

-I was at the A 4 entrance, you?

-I was at the A 5…hmm, what were you wearing?

-well I'm still wearing a white shirt and black pants and my coat which its cover us now…

Then I cut him

-Your shirt is a button down shirt?

-uh, yeah

-Oh my…you are the hot man! Ha! I knew it

-hot man huh?

When he said that I blushed but remembered myself that I was not old plain Bella today so….

-Well yeah, you're hot and I think…

-wait, what were you wearing?

-I am still wearing a pair of black shorts with a white tank top and a black bra and…should I keep going?

I said, when I heard his breathing increasing I was very glad

-I-I think I saw you, you were the one who was checking me out? The brunette?

-Well I wasn't checking you out, I was ogling you and yes I'm the brunette

-mm, wow, small world isn't it?

-yeah and small gate too

I said while getting closer to him

-You're totally right

He said and then our lips met and it was magnificent, his lips were soft and full and sweet, he tasted like honey and caramel, he slid his tongue and run it along my lower lip asking for permition and I gladly gave him entrance, our tongues were massaging each other in the most sensual way, his hands started to roam all over my body, making a burning trace behind, I wanted to feel more of him, so I took the hem of his shirt and we parted so he could take his shirt off, in that moment there was not cold between us, it was all hot, so when he started to pull my shirt up I helped him. And here I was making out with a hot stranger, maybe the most beautiful and sexiest man ever, and with just my bra and shorts on, but if I'm honest with you the bra is being pulled too so I'm half naked in a gate with Edward…hmmm weirdly hot. My gaze went to him and he was smirking at me, causing me to blush and give him a shy smile. He leaned close and slid his hand into the back of my neck, pulling me in for a passionate kiss.

-You're so beautiful, Bella

he murmured. His hot breath against my skin only increased my desire for him. His hand slowly made its way down my side to rest on my waist. He gently massaged my hip before moving down to the exposed skin of my thigh. He used his thumb to rub small circles and I was going crazy, His hands massaged my thighs, I was in desperate need for more friction and I knew he would be the only one capable of satisfying me at the moment.

My heart was hammering against my chest, I couldn't believe what was happening, He captured my mouth once again without preamble and I was just as eager to return to our activities. His tongue coaxed me to respond, which I gladly did.

I blindly unbuckled his pants and let them fall to his ankles while he was kissing me and when I felt his naked erection pressing against my hot core I couldn't hold anymore

-Please Edward, stop teasing

He pulled away from my lips and skimmed his nose across my cheek and to my ear.

-I can't wait anymore, I need you

With that, he slammed his cock inside me. I gasped out loud. He was much larger than what I have thought and I loved it, geez could he get more perfect?

My legs were now wrapped tightly around his waist, trying to get us as close as possible as he plunged repeatedly into me. Grinding and rotating his hips to hit spots I never knew existed. He was giving me pleasure I had never experienced before. The noises leaving my mouth were things I had never heard. He was grunting louder with each thrust and I was too far gone to even think about the fact that someone could be hearing us, I was too hung up on the sensations he was bringing forth, maybe the other gates weren't empty, but I didn't care, even if the Royal family of England saw us, I was too far gone now to care

-Oh, Edward, don't stop!

It was the most intense sensation I had ever had, I was so close, I couldn't think clearly

-Edward faster!...yes like that…ungh!

-Be-lla…so warm…so tight…ahh

-Edward…ungh!

- Shit, Bella…That's it, baby, cum for me

-Edward...EDWARD!

I said as my muscles tightened around him. Only a few quick seconds later he shouted

-ungh…BELLA!

as he spilled deep inside of me. I could feel him inside me twitching as he came.

I felt strange because I couldn't find it in me to feel guilty for any of this. I should be ashamed, but surprisingly I wasn't. If I was being completely truthful, I loved every minute with him… and I wanted him…again and again, and he seemed to know it, cuz His mouth crashed against mine and he kissed me like I was the last woman on earth. The moan that escaped from me was loud and he responded by sliding his arms around my waist and his right hand went down to squeeze my ass. His hand then slid around my side and down my stomach to my seeping pussy.

He run his middle finger along my slit before slowly slipping inside me. He quickly added another finger, and that caused me to moan yet again.

-oh, Shit!

He started to plunge his fingers in and out of me, curling them in an effort to find my sweet spot, my heart was beating so fast against my chest, and my head was spinning from the desire coursing through me. I was so turned on; my juices were sliding down the inside of my thighs.

-Hmm baby, you're so wet for me

-Ungh…yes! Ah, Edward…i-I unggh

he removed his fingers and licked all of my juices that were coating his fingers. That had to be the most erotic thing I had ever witnessed. When he was satisfied and had removed every drop from his fingers, he started again. When we finally stop after who knows how many mind blowing orgasms I looked up at him and he was looking at me and I lost it, I was deep in his eyes, even with almost no light at all, his eyes were bright….

-Bella…i…would…hum….would you like to be my girlfriend? I know it's a little worn up but…

Then I silence him by kissing the shit out of him, man this man was perfect.

10 years later

-And that's how we met, now kids it's time to bed, ok?

-yeah and no whining, now go

-ok good night mom, good night dad

-Good night kids

30 minutes later

-Hmmm…I love you, I love to hear you telling our story

-That was the best ride of my life without a doubt

-Mine too

You're so wonderful

You loved me

You wanted me

I ignored you, but you got me

You're amazing

Now I can't live without you

The rain is falling

My heart is dying

How could you leave me?

I gave you my love

But you never wanted me.

The nights are short

The days are long

Life is not what you think

Im not the one to tell

Whether you like it or not

Death is coming back home.

How can I live without you?

No, I cant

Life is not the same

Without you here

Im nothing anymore

Come for me

Take me away

Kill my pain

Let me rest.


End file.
